


The Rainbow Connection

by DeanRH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x19 coda, Coda, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRH/pseuds/DeanRH
Summary: Dean goes stargazing, after the end.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Night fell, and Dean was alone.

The world had never seemed bigger, more full of possibility -

and more achingly empty.

The radio played the classic rock station as Dean stared up at the stars, leaning back against the windshield and drinking a beer. Sam was back at the bunker kicking back and Dean had told him one of the universal great truths of Dean Winchester: he needed a drive.

He always did, and always would.

Besides, they could always use some alone time.

"Now here's a different kind of classic," said the radio announcer.

Dean recognized the song right away.

"Are you serious?" he said out loud.

" _Why are there so many songs about rainbows, and what's on the other side?"_ Kermit the Frog sang.

"This is stupid," Dean muttered.

Then he really paid attention to the lyrics.

And maybe it was the beer, maybe it was the world made new, maybe it was -

well, the one thing it probably was, unearthed within him just as he had crawled out of the Earth himself, one momentous day.

Dean started smiling, and then he sang along.

" _Who said that every wish would be heard and answered_

_When wished on the morning star?_

_Somebody thought of that, and someone believed it_

__

_Look what it's done so far_

_What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing_

__

_And what do we think we might see?_

_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection_

_The lovers, the dreamers, and me._ "

"Hello, Dean."

" _Waugh!_ " Dean hollered as he fell off the hood and onto his ass.

Sitting dazed on the grass, he cautiously peered over the hood.

Standing there in the field next to the car was Castiel, all the storm and thunder of him.

"Are you Satan?!" Dean demanded. "Do not be Satan. You better fucking not be Satan."

Castiel gave him a puzzled look. Then the trademark head tilt.

"What?" he said. "No, Dean, I - I can sense longing, and I felt you call out for me. I don't understand, why did a song by a small green frog make you long for me?"

Dean swallowed.

He started to stand up, and then walked around the front of the car.

"Cas?" he said, his voice wavering. 

He got a step closer.

"Cas."

Now he was running.

" _Cas!_ " 

He threw his arms around the angel, who hugged him back right away.

"How did you -"

"Jack."

"Oh."

They stood there together, beneath the stars, for a moment.

"Ah, what the hell," said Dean, and kissed him.

Time seemed to stop and the stars turn around them.

Dean backed away and looked at Cas, blue eyes bright and expression joyous, dazed.

"I love you too, you son of a bitch," he said. "Now, you wanna sit on the Impala's hood with me and I'll tell you about the songs on the radio?"

Castiel smiled.

"I'd like that, Dean," he said.

And so, they stayed there on the hood of the car all night, Castiel pointing out constellations, Dean explaining rock history.

In the early lavender light of the morning dawn, they made love on the backseat of the Impala, the morning mist cooling the car's glass as their breath warmed it.

There are endings, and there are beginnings.

And sometimes, both at once.


	2. Author's Note

Apparently I'm finding a number of songs very inspirational in these last few weeks before the end.

I guess it's mainly because hope and love just seem so much more edgy and controversial these days. It's punk to be kind.

And a very proudly stupid small part of me will always believe in this story:

The lovers, the dreamers, and me.


End file.
